tardisfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Доктор Кто в захватывающем приключении с далеками
Доктор Кто в захватывающем приключении с далеками (англ. Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks) — новеллизация серии Терри Нейшна «''Далеки» (1963-64) с Первым Доктором, Сьюзан, Йеном и Барбарой, написанная Дэвидом Уитакером и опубликованная издательством Frederick Muller Ltd 12 ноября 1964 года. Это первая в истории книга, выпущенная по «Доктору Кто''», а также первая из трёх новеллизаций от Frederick Muller Ltd, в которых адаптировались серии из эры Первого Доктора. Данная новеллизация уникальна тем, что подаётся от первого лица - весь сюжет рассказан с точки зрения Йена Честертона. Введение также значительно отличается от сериального, так как здесь полностью игнорируются события «''Неземного дитя» (1963), и в начале романа Йен впервые встречает Доктора, Сьюзан и Барбару, став свидетелем автомобильной аварии. Роман сопровождается многочисленными иллюстрациями Арнольда Шварцмана, который в будущем стал известным голливудским кинорежиссёром и дизайнером. Синопсис 'От издания Armada Books (1965)': История с самого начала! В этой книге рассказывается о приключении Доктора Кто, Сьюзан, Барбары и Йена, которое началось с их знакомства туманной осенней ночью на пустынной улице с полицейской будкой (ещё какой полицейской будкой!) и закончилось столкновением со странными далеками. Это захватывающая история, и мы уверены, что данная книга станет одной из самых популярных в нашем издании. Уже не можете ждать? Так начинайте читать! Главы # Встреча на улице (A Meeting on the Common) # Узники в космосе (Prisoners in Space) # Мёртвая планета (The Dead Planet) # Сила далеков (The Power of the Daleks) # Побег в опасность (Escape into Danger) # Воля выжить (The Will to Survive) # Озеро Мутаций (The Lake of Mutations) # Последняя отчаянная попытка (The Last Despairing Try) # Конец владычества (The End of the Power) # Новая жизнь (A New Life) Отличия от серии *Сюжет подаётся от лица Йена. *Начало истории значительно отличается от сериальной версии - первые две главы посвящены встрече главных героев. Новеллизация первой серии, события которой здесь игнорируются, будет опубликована лишь в 1981 году. **Встреча героев происходит из-за автомобильной аварии. **Йен до этого момента не был знаком с Барбарой и Сьюзан. При этом Йен в начале истории шёл домой после попытки получить должность ассистента учёного-исследователя в Рейгейте, а Барбара описывается как репетитор Сьюзан. При этом она утверждает, что Доктор очень богат, говоря о том, что он платит 20 фунтов в неделю за её репетитора. Её фамилия изменена на «Инглиш». *В консольной комнате ТАРДИС Йен замечает бюст Наполеона. *Сьюзан писала 30-страничное эссе о Робеспьере. *Указатель года в ТАРДИС был сломан с прошлого приключения, и Доктор собирался починить его. *Если верить описанию Йена, в голосе далеков можно было услышать эмоции. *В круглых элементах на стенах ТАРДИС Доктор хранит разнообразные предметы. В будущем этот факт подтвердится и в самом сериале. *Йен не застревает внутри далека, и ему удаётся сбежать задолго до того, как далеки вскрывают дверь к лифту. *Появляется лидер далеков, который заключён в специальный прозрачный корпус. Стеклянный далек впервые появится в сериале в серии «Разоблачение далеков» (1985), однако он не будет выполнять роль лидера. *В истории появляются два новых тала: двоюродный брат Алидона по имени Гурна, который сопровождал Доктора в его вылазке в город далеков, и Салтиана, с которой хочет обручиться Кристас. *У талов есть свой напиток - ратанда. Интересные факты *Данная книга установила традицию, по которой в последующие десятилетия к оригинальному названию в новеллизациях будет добавляться «Доктор Кто и…» (хотя конкретно здесь используется уникальная вариация «Доктор Кто в захватывающем приключении с…»). *События «Неземного дитя''» были проигнорированы в сюжете из-за того, что никто не думал о том, что по сериалу будут выпускаться книги и дальше, и было решено по-новому подвести героев к основному сюжету для новых читателей. Даже когда издательство Target Book, опубликовавшее новеллизацию самого «''Неземного дитя''», множество раз переиздавало эту книгу, не было сделано ни единой попытки объяснить эти расхождения. Более того, даже в описании роман назывался первым приключением Доктора. *Второй тираж издательству Frederick Muller Ltd пришлось выпускать всего через месяц после выхода книги, так как оригинальный (20 000 копий) быстро раскупили. *Название четвёртой главы - The Power of the Daleks - будет использовано и в сериале. Это название первой серии Дэвида Уитакера о далеках. *В 1973 году издательство Target Books переиздало эту книгу вместе с двумя другими новеллизациями, выпущенными в 1960-е. Продажи были настолько успешными, что они открыли собственную серию новеллизаций, в которой в итоге были выпущены почти все истории классического сериала, и эти новеллизации долгое время были единственной возможностью познакомиться с сюжетом ранних серий, которые стирались из архивов BBC. Для написания большинства были приглашены сценаристы сериала. *На обложке книги от Target Books был использован образ далеков из комиксов «''Хроники далеков». Издания Британские DaleksArmada.jpg|Armada Books (1965) Dr_Who_Daleks_Target_1.jpg|Target Books (1973) Doctor_Who_and_the_Daleks_White_Lion.jpg|White Lion (1975) Doctor_Who_and_the_Daleks_(1977).jpg|Target Books (1977) 4Daleks.jpg|Target Books (1992) TheDaleksBBC_Books.jpg|BBC Books (2011) Зарубежные Doctor_Who_and_the_Daleks-netherlands.jpg|Дания (Uitgeversmij Books; 1966) Doctor_Who_and_the_Daleks_Avon_Books.jpg|США (Avon Books; 1967) Dalbook7.jpg|Дания (Unieboek B.V. Bussum; 1974) Doctor_Who_and_the_Daleks-Turkish.jpg|Турция (Remzi Kitabevi; 1975) Doctor_Who_and_the_Daleks_Japanese.jpg|Япония (Hayakawa Bunko; 1980) Dalbook12.jpg|Португалия (Editorial Presença; 1983) Doctor_Who_and_the_Daleks-French.jpg|Франция (Éditions Garancière; 1987) Dalek_invasion_earth_novel_German.jpg|Германия (Goldmann Verlag; 1989) Аудиокнига thumb|200px|Аудиокнига Аудиокнига «Доктор Кто и далеки''», зачитанная Уильямом Расселом, вышла 7 ноября 2005 года. Из-за того, что текст представлен от первого лица, по формату она больше напоминает «''Хроники спутников». История была выпущена в бокс-сете вместе с аудиокнигами «Доктор Кто и зарби» и «Доктор Кто и крестоносцы», двумя другими новеллизациями из 1960-х, также зачитанными Расселлом. «Доктор Кто и далеки''» транслировалась на BBC Radio 4 Extra 16-17 ноября 2013 года в честь 50-летия сериала. Навигация Категория:Истории Категория:Проза Категория:Адаптации Категория:Новеллизации серий Категория:Новеллизации Frederick Muller Категория:Новеллизации Target Категория:Истории с Первым Доктором Категория:Истории со Сьюзан Форман Категория:Истории с Барбарой Райт и Йеном Честертоном Категория:Истории с талами Категория:Истории с далеками Категория:Истории, происходившие на Земле Категория:Истории, происходившие в Англии Категория:Истории, происходившие в Лондоне Категория:Истории, происходившие в 1960х Категория:Истории, происходившие в ТАРДИС Категория:Истории, происходившие на других планетах Категория:Истории, происходившие на Скаро Категория:Истории, происходившие в неопределённом временном промежутке Категория:Истории 1964